Choices
by xakuroku-is-my-lifex
Summary: Axel and Roxas make a choice. Sequel to The Rain AxelxRoxas. Caution: Rated M for explicit sexual content! Gay slash, don't like don't read. LEMON PEOPLE! .! xxx


Hey, I'm back and with a sequel!! Wahoo! Anyway, hope you like. I think it's a bit longer than the first, but that's what you like isn't it? Lol. Anyway, here goes.

**Choices **

The sunlight was filtering through the window, bringing light to my face. I groaned slightly, before turning over and looking at the sweetest sight. My love looked like an angel, with his red hair falling about the pillow, and the peaceful expression on his face.

Ever since we had regained their hearts from the night in the rain, life had been so much more complicated. All these feelings erupted to life in me, making me confused and somewhat dishevelled.

Axel grunted and slowly opened those brilliantly green eyes before turning on to his back, stretching. He gave a shuddering yawn before turning back and smiling at his lover.

"Morning." He said simply, reaching out and grabbing my waist to pull me closer. I complied, edging forward and smiling.

"Yeah, what you said." I said thinking it would sound like a corny love story if I said the same thing.

Axel frowned. "You bum! You always have to turn things into a joke." He whined piteously. I rolled my eyes and gestured for him to lie on his back while I snuggled to his chest. He did so, which caused me to smirk slightly as I rested my head on his torso.

"You're my bitch..." I said truthfully this time, yet with a tad of jest.

"Now and forever baby!" Axel declared shooting a jet of fire into the air, which fell to the floor. I summoned my keyblade quickly, sat up and muttered, "Freeze." The keyblade did as it was told, firing ice at the burning carpet.

"Oops!" He said innocently, sitting up also. "Guess I got a bit carried away."

"And you call me a bum. Look at the fucking carpet!" I said gesturing towards it. The singed floor emitted smoke as though it was angry.

"Sowee!" said Axel so cutely that I melted. I rolled my eyes before lying back down with him.

"Are you my bitch too?" questioned Axel. I raised my head, looked at him strangely then threw back my head and roared with laughter.

"I'm serious!" cried Axel, his eyes shining with tears. He was such a good fake crier, all he had to do was think of the fight and it would bring the floods back. Even though I knew he was acting, I still felt awful when I saw it happening. I sighed and answered, "Yeah, I'm you're bitch honey."

Axel felt all fluffy and glowed inside. I looked up solemnly, and whispered "Even if you don't do erotic dances for my with flames 'n shit," -Axel snickered- "I'll still love you." Axel peered down at me. It was his turn for the eye rolling, which he did so.

"You are, the cheesiest little man-bitch I've ever known," he started smirking. "But ditto."

"Huh?" I asked. Axel chuckled and replied, "It means I do too."

"Oh, heh heh, cool" Axel cuddled me closer and closed his eyes. I knew I would feel guilty for this but I just couldn't resist. I sat up slowly and pulled the covers off. My lover half whimpered, half chuckled before relaxing again.

"Time to... WAKE UP!" I shouted, and, grinning from ear to ear, used the keyblade to splash my victim.

"Gahhh!" squealed Axel, spring up and hopping up and down shaking his wet hair, like a dog. I screamed with laughter till my sides hurt, stopping every once in a while, but bursting out laughing when I saw the red-head shake his soppy hair.

"You know how sensitive to water I am!" cried Axel, rushing off to the bathroom. "You'll pay for this!" he said in mock revenge, slamming the bathroom door.

I thought of how Sora and the others were doing. It was strange; I needed Sora as a matter of life and death but now... I guess since I've got my own life, heart and love, I didn't really need him anymore.

15 minutes passed, and curiously, I edged to the bathroom door, thinking that Axel might be really upset.

"Axel? Baby?" I called through the door. "Are you ok?"

Suddenly the door sprang open and Axel jumped me, and, being none the wiser, I fell onto the double bed where Axel was aiming.

"Ha Hah!" He cried gleefully, his voice filled with triumph. "Now to make you suffer!" He said evilly.

He kissed me ever so gently, as if to taunt me. "Ax-el" I moaned. "Nuh uh!" replied Axel, "I'm gonna make you call out my name, and only then shall I release you." I wasn't scared of him; I knew he wasn't going to-

Wait. Wasn't that what I thought last time? _Oh my god! What's he gonna do to me! _My mind asked worriedly, then seductively, it said _Oh what is he gonna do to me? He he he. _

He started trailing kisses down my neck, and when he reached my collarbone, gave a naughty nip. I gasped feeling myself becoming hard, at which Axel smirked.

"Don't get too exited now...," he said with a slight snicker. I didn't care; I just wanted him to do something to make it go away.

"Ax-el," I whined again though more out of pleasure this time. "Do- do something- nnh!!" I gasped as he rubbed his own erection against mine. I gripped the covers gasping as I felt pleasure coursing through me.

He turned around, and began rubbing his backside against my member, slowly up and down making me yelp. "Nnh! Harder!" I pleaded. Axel complied by going faster and harder. I knew I couldn't take it when I whispered "I'm gonna- I'm nnh!" I whimpered, as he shuffled to sit on the point of my penis.

And then it came. The incredible wave of pleasure washed over me as I cried "AXEL!"

It was torture. I wanted more and he knew. He turned his head to my member and said "Down boy!" before getting off me.

"Ax-el!!" I whined, but he shook his head and said "Maybe later if you're a good boy." I got 'excited' at the very thought as Axel swung his cloak around himself and sat at my feet.

"You're gonna need a change of pants, love" He whispered, snickering. I pouted and got up, searching through my draws for a clean pair.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let's go out!" I exclaimed suddenly. Axel paused the game and turned to me, apparently thinking. I still had a chao look on my face, which made Axel hug me and ruffle my hair. "You're so cute!" I pouted before asking, "So can we?"

Axel rolled his eyes and sighed. "Ahh alright then."

"Yay!" I squealed, which made Axel grin. "Where to?"

"Umm... Passionate about Pizza!" It was my favourite restaurant, so Axel grabbed me by the arm and transported using darkness.

I chewed my pizza joyfully, taking my time so that Axel would be proud of me and give me a little... erm... 'treat' later on; he he he.

It seemed to be working; I saw the content look in his eyes, which showed he was considering giving me a present.

When we finished, I looked out the window. "Ice cream? My treat!" said Axel suddenly. "No thanks," I replied. "I just want to get home." I finished winking. Axel seemed taken aback and put a hand to his heart in mock surprise.

"Are you seducing me, Mr Roxas?"

"Hmmm, maybe." I replied, licking my lips. Axel shuffled in his seat, from which I could tell he was getting turned on by my surprising actions.

For the rest of the day, we sat there and talked while sipping mocha's, which was nice because we both agreed on everything we talked about.

When night had fallen, I finished my drink and reached out with my leg. I was rubbing it against Axel's lovingly, when he looked down and smiled whilst also doing so. Then suddenly, in a reckless act of passion, I picked up my foot and used the flat part to press on the hardened penis between his thighs.

He gasped softly and looked at me surprised, and I could tell I was _really _turning him on. I grabbed his hand and led him to a small hill where I lay down, and he lay down next to me. We stared at the stars for a while before we couldn't stand it anymore. We rolled into one-another and made out fiercely, hands roaming everywhere. He straddled my hips and lay down on me, kissing me sweetly again before grinding our erections together. We both moaned in between kisses and ran our fingers through each other's hair before slowing down.

We were just kissing now, softly yet fiercely, sweetly yet sourly. In other words, with the most love we could muster.

We burst into the apartment kissing roughly whilst pulling off each other's clothes. Before we knew it we were unclothed and in a tight embrace.

"Do you..?" asked Axel. I nodded my approval where he sat and brought me to sit in his lap again. He moistened the gaping hole with his finger before whispering "This is gonna hurt a bit honey..." before gently easing me onto him.

I gasped in pain as he pulled me gently up and down. I helped by pushing myself from the floor at the edge of the bed. I whimpered slightly as he made me go faster, gripping my member whilst doing so. He rubbed it hard and fast, knowing it would take my mind off the pain whilst kissing, licking and nipping my neck.

"Nnnnnnh!" I half growled, half gasped in pleasure as the pain receded, being replaced with the ultimate pleasure.

I never knew an orgasm could be so amazing. We screamed each other's name before becoming one flesh, one love, and one whole.

As we lay beside each other, cradling each other, and stroking each other's hair, I knew that I had just lost my virginity to the man I wanted to be with forever, and that was the thing that made my heart complete, the dark gaps filled.

We had made a choice to make love tonight, just as we had chosen to intertwine our destinies on that fateful, rainy day.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What you think my dearies? That was my first ever gay slash lemon, and I have gained experience and inspiration from other fanfics. I hope it wasn't too fast, too sickening or just plain wrong, but it's what you think that counts.

I should've made a story on this with chapters! I just want to write more! . Lol. There might be a third part, making a trilogy, at which point I will make a new fanfic with all of them together as chapters.

Anyways, it's up to you. Let me know what you think; maybe it's got enough just having a sequel, maybe it needs more, I don't know, just please review and tell me what _you _would like. Hope you liked it XxxxxX


End file.
